Paper in a variety of forms (office paper, corrugated paper, newspaper, etc.) accounts for approximately 30% of municipal solid waste. Along with aluminum cans, paper is a component of the municipal solid waste stream that is perhaps most amenable to recycling.
Approximately 20% of total U.S. paper consumption is recycled. Most of the paper recycled in the U.S. is newsprint or corrugated paper. Wastepaper forms a very sizeable fraction of the total waste stream emanating from modern offices and represents a valuable commodity that could produce additional economic return to society if recycled.
Of the various types of wastepaper, one in particular is mixed (white and colored) office paper, including bound and unbound sheets of standard or legal-sized paper (ledger paper), and computer paper. Such material generally comprises at least 50% of office-generated solid waste. An individual working in a modern automated office discards about 2-3 lbs. of mixed office paper each week. Conservative estimates suggest that this material constitutes up to 30% of the total municipal waste stream entering landfills in, for example, New York State.
In view of the waste paper problem, there are several competing solutions. In particular, high-grade office paper can be de-inked, shredded, hydropulped, and processed into new paper or paperboard products at a paper mill.
Recycling paper also has a number of environmental and economic benefits. The manufacture of paper products from virgin wood is an energy-intensive process, requiring approximately 6,730 KWH for each ton of paper produced. Substantially less energy (2,520 KWH/ton) is required to produce a ton of new paper from recycled unprinted paper.
Recycling paper also places less demand on finite timber resources. Although U.S. wood production continues to outpace domestic consumption, the gap is shortening. As timber prices rise, periodic shortages of virgin wood will develop, increasing the demand for waste paper.
In view of the above-identified waste paper problem, and the benefits derived from recycling waste paper, it is apparent that there is great need to provide an effective way to separate waste paper from other waste materials and to collect the waste paper in a manner which is efficient from a paper recycling perspective.
A variety of prior art garbage and waste paper receptacles are known to be useful in a variety of settings, but each is plagued with particular shortcomings or drawbacks as to make it undesirable for paper recycling purposes. Examples characteristic of such prior art paper receptacles can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,021,872 and 642,409.
U.S Pat. No. 1,021,872 to Kingsbury discloses a refuse and waste paper receptacle having a lower refuse can which can be swung out for the purpose of receiving garbage. This refuse is contained in the lower part of a frame or casing which is provided with a flue to carry off odors. In the upper part of the frame, a removable basket is provided for deposit of waste paper. The receptacle of the Kingsbury disclosure has several significant shortcomings. In particular, it requires a specifically designed receptacle frame for supporting a removable basket, and cannot be used with a standard waste basket found, for example, in an office environment. The Kingsbury receptacle also requires that the lid be lifted for each insertion of waste paper into the removable basket, and it also does not ensure that paper will be collected in a flat, stacked, and uncrumpled manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 642,409 to Yancey discloses a refuse box which includes a hinged cove for receipt of garbage, and a rectangular shaped compartment on the back of the box to be used as a receptacle for waste paper and the like. The refuse box of the Yancey disclosure is also plagued with several significant drawbacks as well. In particular, the refuse box is not useful as a waste receptacle in an office setting, and respective lids must be lifted each time waste paper or recyclable paper is to be inserted into its respective storage compartment. Moreover, the refuse box of Yancey cannot be used in conjunction with standard office wastebaskets for separation of paper from refuse to be entered into the wastebasket. Also, removal of collected paper is most difficult using the refuse box of Yancey, and it does not ensure that paper will be collected in a stacked, flat and uncrumpled manner..
In view of the above prior art paper collection and refuse containers, it is apparent that the prior art has not shown or even hinted how to achieve paper separation with a device that attaches to the central opening of a standard office waste container, and having a combination of features which include (i) automatic flat orderly stacking of paper to be recycled; (ii) separation of recyclable paper from rubbish collected in the standard office waste container, (iii) easy removal of collected stacked recyclable paper and (iv) lightweight rugged construction which is virtually maintenance free.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a paper separation device for placement over or attachment to the central opening of a standard waste container. The paper separation device of the present invention is primarily intended for use in segregating office waste paper from other office trash, and for achieving the same so that the collected paper can be used for recycling purposes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a paper separation device wherein recyclable paper can be simply separated from other office rubbish, and automatically stacked in a flat or uncrumpled and orderly fashion without the need of any assistance from its user.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide such a paper separation device of unitary construction made from a high impact plastic using injection molding, rotational molding, and vacuum forming technologies.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be explained hereinafter, and will be more particularly delineated in the appended claims, and other objects of the present invention will hereinafter become apparent to one with ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains.